Talk:Abandoned Page
When you take an egg but then decide to abandon it....what are the DC Site rules governing this. I abandoned a few yesterday but it was only after the third one (I think) that I got a message saying "You already have enough eggs" when I had 3 eggs, 2 hatchlings and one recent Kill Egg. Maybe I'm missing something on the DC Forums Pinned stuff?BloodVeil 06:24, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Found the answer via a search. A Killed Egg counts as an egg for 24 hrs and only leaves the Scroll after 2 weeks.BloodVeil 06:30, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Can't find egg When I click on an egg and it says "Try as you might, you cannot seem to find the egg you are looking for." (Or something like that.) Does this mean it was taken, or it is hidden where I can't see it? (Underneath the 5th row) -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) *It means that another user was a tad faster than you. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 15:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Black eggs? Three? There are THREE Black eggs. How is this possible...? -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) *- How can you create eggs? By breeding your dragons. - Hmmm, and how do they end up on the "Abandonned Page" ? If the users who bred their dragons decide to abandon their bred eggs. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 07:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Very few abandoned eggs I've noticed that there are not very many eggs on the AP. Why? -[[User:Orion76|'Orion76']](Talk) *There are even times where the AP is empty, dosn't happen that often anymore but it's not unheard of. When the AP is not completely stuffed with eggs it means that not that many people have abandonned eggs, plus that the eggs wich were abandonned have been grabbed by other users. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 07:10, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Abandoning Hatchling/Egg Theory It says when you get an egg or hatchling and then abandoned it, you can't get it back...I just proved it wrong. I found a White Stripe egg on the abandoned page and decided against keeping it (It had a messy lineage, I was looking for pb/CB Stripes), so I put it back.... I went back, and there it was. I clicked it, and picked it back up.Silverstar20mia08 on Dragoncave and Forum! 21:22, October 28, 2013 (UTC) PS: I put it back again. :) Silverstar20mia08 on Dragoncave and Forum! 21:24, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Certain breeds always on AP Lillith41 (talk) 21:54, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that there is just about always a similar bunch of eggs in the ap. When i go there, i always see deepseas, flamingos, tangars, canopies, a few horses, stones and spitfires. Theres also water walkers and waverunners. Im thinking the flamingos get abandoned because people grabbed it in search of a pink, then dumped because it was a flamingo. The spitfires, deepseas and horses im thinking were there because of the people trying to breed hybrids. The same for stones too. But why are tangars and canopy dragons always there? They do make it hard to find what youre looking for...